When You Can't Sleep At Night
by ri0tgrrrl
Summary: ** My first fanfic so constructive criticism is very much welcomed :)) ** S5 (ish) setting: Castiel has fallen and it is up to Dean and Sam to watch over him as well as themselves as they try to keep them all out of the way of the other angels who are determined to start a war, as well as carry on their day to day, regular life of hunting.


**When You Can't Sleep At Night**

**Chapter One**

It had started with a demon. Which ironically, that's usually how most things started when it came to the Winchesters. In this case, however, the brothers were joined by Castiel who was spending more and more time with them since his fall from Heaven. Neither Sam nor Dean minded the new addition to their chaotic life even when the angel, who was becoming more human by the day, tended to fall asleep at any given time, required basic human needs much to the Winchesters surprise. Dean had been most disturbed by his best friend's sudden craving for double cheeseburgers with extra fries and (to Dean's delight) apple pie, along with fascination with reality TV shows and epic bitch face that could match Sam's when Dean changed the channel.

This particular hunt was no different to anything they'd dealt with before; Sam had a tip-off from Bobby about a suspicious death on the outskirts of Texas. The three of them had packed the Impala full of their few belongings and the trunkful of weapons before setting off. They'd checked into the first motel they'd come across as usual and set up researching the case and scoping out the potential hideouts for the suspected demon. Castiel was resting on one of the shabby motel beds after the long drive, worn out, despite him sleeping in the back seat the whole way there. His half open eyes were resting on the TV in the corner while Dean sat at the table, scanning over the newspaper clippings they had collected on the case, both of them waiting for Sam to return with lunch. The noise from the TV distracted Dean and he glanced up from his research, eyes darting over to Cas who seemed to be falling asleep.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty? You need to rest. You can sit this case out if you want?" Dean suggested. Castiel's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the hunters voice and he shook his head slightly.

"I can rest after we are done. I am more than capable of handling a rogue demon, Dean" Castiel answered. Dean rolled his eyes at the angel's stubbornness and was about to protest further when Sam returned with an armful of bagged food.

"Hey, listen. I've found something that could help with the case" Dean informed him as his younger brother emptied the bags, tossing a wrapped burger to Castiel whose eyes were suddenly open at the arrival of food. Sam listened as he pulled out the equally greasy food for Dean and a chicken Caesar salad for himself.

"Apparently, the victim's family live about two blocks from here and right near where the guy who was ganked was found and did you remember the pie?" Dean asked, his eyes hopeful. Sam sighed and emptied the rest of the bag, pushed the container full of pie towards him. His older brother grinned in response and tucked into his food.

"Yeah so anyway, get this" Sam said, digging into his pocket and pulling out another folded up newspaper clipping.

"Today's paper, I figure the cops were reluctant to release this to the media but victim's heart was ripped from his chest and his body drained of blood" Sam grimaced. Dean looked slightly surprised and his eyes fell back to his food as he opened the pie contained and cut his favourite food in half.

"So whaddya reckon vamps?" Dean asked, conversationally. "Bit of an Edward Cullen thing roaming around?" He finished cutting the food and put one half on the empty wrapper of his burger.

"Uh…yeah, could be" Sam frowned, and watched as Dean stood up and took the container with the other half of the pie over to Cas who had finished devouring his burger.

"Well once we've finished up here, we'll get suited up and head over to the vic's house and get some info" Dean carried on, sitting back down to eat his pie as though he hadn't done something completely abnormal. Dean didn't share food, especially pie. So for him to casually share it with the angel caused Sam to scan his brother's face for signs of possession.

"What?" Dean asked, muffled slightly as he chomped on his own half of the pie as he noticed Sam's confused face. Sam looked back at Cas who looked at the younger Winchester innocently, his own mouth full of the pie.

"Um…nothing. Yep, sounds a plan" Sam answered, shaking his head slightly and settling down to eat his own food.

**Chapter Two**

"Ok, let's just go over this one more time" Dean said as the three of them sat in the car outside what they suspected was the demons hideout; an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Not an unusual location for the Winchesters, abandoned warehouses seemed to be the hip place to be for demons.

"I think we went through this enough times on the way here" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, but for Cas's sake I just wanna make sure" Dean explained, impatiently, giving Sam a look.

"I think I understand, Dean" Castiel piped up from the back seat, leaning forward to engage in conversation with the brothers.

"Yeah and I don't want any accidents this time" Dean said, sternly and reminded them of their last hunt some weeks before when a shapeshifter they'd been handling and almost managed to get rid of, had attacked Castiel and sent the angel crashing through a window and thrown out of a top storey building they were in. Luckily, even despite him gradually turning human, he was still an angel and survived the fall with cuts and bruises. Dean had been furious at the time and sent the shapeshifter screaming to its death before taking the injured angel back to the motel they were staying at and nursing him back to health. Sam had been surprised at the time at how tender and careful his brother had been with Cas but he didn't mention anything and came to the conclusion that Cas was their best friend and they'd lost too many of those to risk losing another.

"We'll be fine, Dean. All of us" Sam assured him. Dean glanced back at Castiel who stared back.

"Fine, let's go" Dean opened the door as the other two followed. The three of them headed over to the pitch black warehouse which from the outside appeared to be deserted with no lights illuminating from inside underneath the dark, star scattered sky.

"Ready?" Dean asked his voice quiet. Sam and Castiel nodded, the angel patted his pocket on the inside of his trenchcoat which held the gun Dean had given him and taught him how to use if he needed to which Dean secretly hoped he wouldn't. The older hunter opened the side-door which was suspiciously unlocked and led them inside. The place was bathed in darkness and was completely empty as they found when Dean and Sam flashed torches around the place. They walked as quietly as they could, searching for any signs of life. Dean narrowed his eyes as they adjusted to the dimness and the idea that they had walked into a trap popped into his head and he went to turn his head to tell Sam when a voice broke the silence.

"Hello boys"

**Chapter Three**

The three of them spun around to locate the source of the sound when there was a clap of hands and the warehouse was suddenly alive with bright lights darting from the lamps hanging from above.

"Uriel!" Castiel gasped and Dean's eyes widened when his gaze fell on the other angel stood behind them.

"Oh great, just the douchebag we wanted to see" Dean said, his face full of disgust.

"Now then, there's no need for that kind of language" Uriel replied, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"I'm quite surprised you turned up so willingly. Any idiot would have seen right through this trap. Then again, the Winchesters never did have the sharpest of minds" he sneered.

Dean swallowed and glared at him.

"What's all this about? Or did you just get us here for a nice chat?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"No. I'm here to speak with my brother. But considering he's always trailing after the two of you and clever Castiel has protection over all of you so you cannot be found so easily, this was the only way I could reach you. I used my own little power and used this warehouse as a standpoint so that as soon as you walked through the door, the protection was automatically lifted and all three of you were here for me on a plate" Uriel said. Castiel, who had been standing out of view behind Dean, stepped forward.

"Hello, brother" he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ah…Castiel, nice to see you. How's life with the humans treating you?"

Castiel kept a stern gaze on the other angel.

"What do you want, Uriel?" he asked, coldly.

"I'm here to give you a warning, actually. I know you're all plotting against us to stop the Apocalypse and I'm feeling…generous" he said. "Join us as an angel again and stand alongside your brothers. Or…stay with the cockroaches and get crushed along with them when we defeat you"

Dean glanced at Castiel who hadn't moved from his side.

"Think about, brother. You don't have to suffer as a useless human anymore. You could be one of us again, back at the top, with your family. Doing what's right. It's where you belong, Castiel"

"When will you learn, brother? You're just adding to the chaos, you're not solving anything!" Castiel told him.

Uriel laughed harshly.

"And when will you learn that you're a disgrace for abandoning your duties and running alongside the likes of these imbeciles"

Castiel swallowed and took a step forward, standing in front of Dean.

"Leave, Uriel. I will not stand down. My duties are no longer with you!"

Uriel glared at him, his eyes narrowing. He looked at his brother and then at the older Winchester.

"Oh. Now, I see. Oh dear, Castiel. How the mighty have fallen. How well you are at hiding your true feelings. I wonder if _your friend Dean _would be such a good ally if he knew the truth" he seemed to ponder the thought for a moment.

"Unless of course, he already does? Such a great sin, Castiel, even for you"

Castiel blushed, his cheeks bright and he swallowed.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" he said, his voice shaking. Dean looked at Sam who shrugged, looking just as confused as his brother.

"Cas, what the hell is he going on about? What have you done?" Dean questioned. Castiel licked his lips, nervously, his eyes widening slightly.

"I…I don't know" he said. Uriel laughed, coldly again.

"Pathetic. Let this be a warning to you. You should've joined us when you had the chance. Good luck, brother, you're going to need it" Uriel said, snapping his fingers with a loud click that seemed to echo in the silence of the warehouse. Castiel suddenly stumbled forward, gasping as blood gushed out of his chest and torso, seeping through his white shirt and through the trenchcoat. He coughed and blood spilt from his lips, his blue eyes wide in panic.

"CAS?!" Dean shouted, darting forward and catching the angel before he fell to the ground. His heart hammered in his chest and panic flooded through him as he dropped to his knees, holding Castiel in his arms.

"What the hell did you do? Help him!" Dean yelled at Uriel. The angel merely shrugged and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Sam dropped down beside Dean, his face white with panic.

"Sam, get the car" Dean muttered, his hands soaked in the angel's blood as he tried to stop it. Sam nodded, speechless and ran from the warehouse.

"Godammit, Cas, why is it always you?" Dean said, pulling his jacket from his shoulders and wrapping it around the angel who was shivering, violently. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head and his face was too white for Dean's liking. A cold sweat broke across Dean's face as Castiel went still in his arms.

"Castiel, you son of a bitch! Don't you die on me!" he shook the other man, and then stood up, scooping the angel up with him.

"This is not happening today. Godammit. For Christ sake, Cas. Don't you know there's tons of stuff we've still gotta do? Who else is gonna steal pie from me and moan when The View is cancelled? It's only Sam that puts up with my crap so you can't leave it all to him. Besides, you've still gotta tell me what that dick, Uriel, was talking about" Dean whispered promises and reassurances to Cas who stirred slightly as he was carried to the Impala waiting outside for them. Dean slid into the backseat, resting Castiel across him, his head in Dean's lap.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked, worriedly, glancing in the backseat.

"I don't know what to do" Dean said, desperately. "It won't stop"

He didn't want to press too hard on the wounds but he couldn't let them carry on otherwise he'd bleed to death. He wasn't an angel anymore, he couldn't just heal himself. These wounds would cause him to die like it would to any other human.

"Where am I going? Where can we take him?" Sam asked, his voice shaking.

"Godammit. I don't know" Dean stammered, panic overwhelming him. He touched Castiel's cheek to find it stone cold and his heart plummeted. All of a sudden, his eyes fluttered and Dean's own widened in surprise.

"Cas?"

The angel's eyes continued to flutter and mouth opened and he mumbled in a language he couldn't understand.

"Cas? I can't…what are you trying to say?" Dean asked him, desperately, clutching the angel closer to him so he could try to make out the mumbling.

"I think it's Enchoian" Sam said from the front seat.

"You understand angel talk?" Dean demanded, incredulously.

"No but that's just my guess. Should I drive to Bobby's? He might know something" Sam suggested, frantically. Castiel fell silent again and his eyes closed his body still.

"No…no, there isn't time" Dean muttered. He went over in his head, his previous thoughts resurfacing. If this had happened to any human they would die…unless they had went to the hospital and had the wounds treated and stitched. So maybe…

"The hospital. We'll take him to the hospital" Dean told Sam.

"What? Are you sure? Dean, I don't think they're gonna be able to do anything for him. Those are angel inflicted wounds on his body, no human would be able to fix that"

"Sam for Christ sake, it's the only choice we got right now, so would you please just do as I ask?" Dean demanded his voice angry. Sam swallowed and nodded his head, turning round in the seat and turning the engine on. As they drove, Castiel didn't stir and Dean glanced down every so often for signs of life in the angel. His heart was thumping in his chest and he didn't know if they were wasting time by going to the hospital but he didn't see what choice they had. Sam was right…Dean knew he was but at the same time, neither of them had any idea how to treat angel wounds so this was their only shot at getting Castiel help, quickly.

**Chapter Four**

After what seemed like forever, Sam suddenly jolted the car to a stop and was out of the door and opening the backseat helping Dean carry Castiel out. The trenchcoat billowed in the wind as Dean ran towards the hospital entrance, Sam close behind him. They rushed to the reception where the elderly receptionist behind it, jumped up in horror.

"Oh my good Lord!" she exclaimed, seeing the body Dean was clinging to.

"We need some help!" Dean yelled at her. She nodded in shock and they were soon joined by doctors and nurses who calmly took Castiel from Dean, laying him down on a gurney before rushing him away through double doors. Dean went to head after him but was stopped by a nurse who grabbed his arm.

"I need to go with him" Dean exclaimed and she nodded, a clipboard in one hand and her other hand raised to calm Dean.

"Sir, I understand. But you need to tell us what happened so we can get help him"

Dean ran his bloodstained fingers through his hair, his eyes staring up the corridor where Castiel was taken.

"Uh…he got into a fight in a bar…he's been stabbed." Dean stammered. The nurse nodded.

"Right, I need you to wait here. I'll be right back. Calm down, get a drink, we're going to make sure he's alright" she reassured him and then disappeared down the corridor.

Dean ran his hand over his face and slumped down into a plastic chair, Sam beside him. The younger Winchester put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He's gonna be alright, Dean"

"Yeah? How do you know that? Those were angel cuts, no human can heal that" Dean swallowed, his stomach twisting with worry. After what seemed like an eternity, and endless pacing from Dean and dozens of plastic cups of coffee from Sam, the nurse walked up to them. Dean jumped up, knocking his half cup of cold coffee to the floor.

"What's happened? Is he alright?"

"We've managed to stop the blood flow and patch him up as best we can. That was some fight he got in to" the nurse narrowed her eyes, a little suspiciously.

"He'll be off his feet for a while to recover, anyhow. He's resting but you can go see him"

They followed the nurse up the corridor and through the double doors, trailing along behind her as she led them along another corridor. The smell of bleach and general cleanliness lingered in the air, the usual smells in a place like this. Dean felt his stomach churn again. He hated hospitals.

The room was bathed in darkness and the only light was glimmering from the small lamp on the bedside table. The chair beside the bed had a grubby trenchcoat, a white shirt and trousers folded onto it. Occupying the bed was the sleeping angel. His ruffled black hair was sticking up and his face was pale but not as white as it had been before. He was lay flat in the bed, proper up slightly by pillows and his breathing was slow. Dean swallowed again and felt his heart thump nervously in his chest at the sight of him.

"I'm just gonna…grab a drink" Sam said, despite the fact he'd drank enough coffee in the past hour to make him practically pee for a week. Dean didn't hear him but instead quietly pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. He watched the angel for a while, silently, the electronic whirr of the other machines around him, plugged into other patients. Castiel didn't have any tubes or wires hanging out of him and Dean was grateful of this, that would've made him look even more fragile and…human. Dean sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face. He barely heard the stirring of the angel until he opened his eyes and saw Castiel twitching slightly.

"Cas?" Dean sat up, alert. The angel suddenly sat upright, his eyes wide and gasping for breath as though he'd been held underwater. Dean jumped up from his chair and darted towards the bed, his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Cas, are you alright?"

The angel slumped back down again, his eyes closed as he winced in pain, breathing heavily. His head tilted to the side so that he was facing Dean and he opened his eyes, the bright blue staring into Dean's shining green ones.

"Dean"

The hunter didn't speak for a moment but he sat back down in his seat, leaning over so he was close to the bed.

"Hey" his voice was almost cracking and he cleared his throat, awkwardly. "You really scared us man. How you feelin?"

Castiel shifted slightly and winced again but he nodded, licking his lips.

"I feel…drained and tired. And a little hungry" he replied. Dean chuckled, feeling relief flood through him. Castiel was at least awake and talking which was a step to recovering at least. The truth was, it had scared him half to death, the thought of losing Castiel almost the same as what he had felt if he almost lost Sam which had happened enough times before. With Castiel, it was different, a feeling Dean had never felt before and it had scared him. He'd pushed the thoughts to the back of his head when they first made an appearance and told himself to stop overthinking things. Like when he didn't see the angel for a few days when he wandered off to do "angel stuff" Dean worried and missed him. Then when Cas came back, Dean would feel better and less on edge than when the angel was away. If he was honest with himself it was just as bad as when Castiel was there: the looks he would give Dean when he was pissed at him or proud of him would make Dean's stomach twist nervously, not to mention the angel's complete lack of knowledge about personal space which made Dean's breath catch in his throat and cause his heart to pound furiously. Dean had hoped that he could ignore his strange and growing feelings but he knew Sam was starting to see through the cracks. Whether it was Dean sharing food with Cas because he knew it made the angel happy or when he stared at him a little too long when they spoke, Sam was suspicious and Dean tried to avoid addressing it which he knew would lead to acknowledging his feelings and talking about it, something that he wasn't willing to do. He wouldn't know where to start anyway. How would he explain that the way Castiel looked at him with adoration as though he was actually worth something made Dean feel like a little kid with his first crush? Not to mention the physical attraction of the angel. The tumble of black hair that never seemed to be completely tidy, always a little messy in a good way, those piercing blue eyes that bore into Dean like they were staring at his soul. It made the blood rush to Dean's head as well as other parts of his body. No, Dean was not ready to admit what he felt and he couldn't begin to imagine the reaction it would cause if anyone found out. Dean was straight, he liked women with blonde hair and a nice rack and he'd never dreamt of finding another dude physically attractive (Dr Sexy aside) Castiel was different. He wasn't just some guy, he was a freakin' angel. Dean's angel who had saved his ass countless times and kept him in check when Dean needed it, like the hunter did for him in return. Said angel was now watching Dean, curiously, as though he was trying to figure him out.

"Cas…I" Dean began and then the door open and Sam returned with fresh coffee in his hands.

"Hey, Cas, you're awake!" Sam looked relieved and Castiel nodded as Sam chatted away while Dean swallowed and stared at his feet.

**Chapter Five**

"I mean it this time, you're not moving anywhere until I say so" Dean said, briskly. He opened the back of the door to the Impala and held his arm out to help Castiel out.

"Dean, I think I'll be alright" Castiel said, reassuringly, as he draped his arm around Dean's shoulder while Dean placed a hand on his wait to help him walk.

"Nope, you heard the doctor, rest for at least a week. Personally, he thinks you should be staying in the hospital longer than a few nights but we've got all we need here to look after you, I wasn't having you cooped up in some hospital for much longer" Dean said, simply. He didn't see the small smile on Castiel's face as he led him to the motel where they'd checked into. Sam followed them inside, dropping their bags onto the table as Dean placed Castiel on the nearest bed. He placed a hand on the angel's forehead and seemed satisfied enough that his temperature was normal and he moved away to rummage in his bags.

"Right, you're not wearing that damn trenchcoat to sleep in or those grubby hospital gowns" Dean informed him, pulling out an old pair of sweatpants and his worn AC/DC shirt. He flung them over his shoulder and then held his arm out for Cas again to help him across the room. A part of him wanted to go inside and help the poor dude so he wouldn't fall on his unsteady legs and hurt himself but he realised he'd be seeing Castiel with no clothes on and he swallowed nervously at the thought, the familiar feeling fluttering to his stomach and groin.

"You need anything, just gimme a shout ok?" Dean told him, letting him in the bathroom.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel mumbled as he hobbled into the bathroom and shut the door behind him with a click. He wobbled, slightly, grimacing at the stiches in his stomach before he lent on the sink and began to undress. He fumbled in taking his clothes off but managed well enough before pulling the sweatpants on. He pulled the shirt over his head and was overwhelmed by the sudden smell of a faint washing powder, cologne and the leather seats of the Impala: _Dean. _

Castiel smiled faintly as the shirt rested against his skin, the smell soaking into him. He thought back to what Uriel had said in the warehouse. He had tapped into Castiel's thoughts and feelings like he always did and found the deep burning hidden away inside Castiel. It had started…he didn't really know when. It might have been the first time he laid a hand on him in Hell. Or when he met him properly for the first time and Dean had stared at him with suspicion and distrust, a lost boy who didn't believe and had no self-worth. It could have been when they became best friends and Dean regarded him almost as important as Sam in ranks of people Dean cared about the most, this made the angel swell with pride. When he had witnessed his sister, Anna, besotted with the hunter, Castiel had felt a fire rage inside him. _Jealousy. _An emotion he had never felt before. Castiel didn't know when he had first fell in love with the older Winchester but he was determined to ignore the forbidden feelings until he hoped they went away. Castiel knew Dean was heterosexual and would never have the same feelings back towards the angel but it didn't stop the small light of hope he felt in his chest. His thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Cas?"

Castiel jumped and quickly pushed the thoughts from his head as he pulled the door open. He swallowed when he saw Dean leaning against the door frame, his eyes darted up to meet Cas's.

"You ok, man?" he asked. The angel nodded and allowed the hunter to help him back over to the bed. Night was falling outside and Castiel settled on the bed as Dean turned the TV on and flicked through the stations until he found Castiel's favourite programme for him.

"Sam's gone out. He's filling Bobby in on what's happened and he's gone to get supplies. He's gonna bring some food back tonight" Dean informed him and Castiel nodded. Dean sat on the end of the bed, pretending to watch the crappy TV show.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel said, causing the hunter to turn to look at him.

"For looking after me and saving me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't have been there" Castiel said solemnly.

"That's what we do. You save mine and Sam's ass and we save yours" Dean shrugged as though it was nothing. Castiel nodded, letting his gaze linger on the hunter a fraction longer before he averted his eyes.

"Anyway, you look beat. I'll let you get some rest" Dean said, clearing his throat awkwardly. He planned to take the Impala out for a drive and try to rid his head of those weird thoughts that kept cropping up. He wanted to stay and watch over the angel, that's what he'd promised he'd be doing until Castiel was back to his usual self but right now, Dean needed to get some fresh air and maybe a few whiskeys down his throat. Castiel nodded again and watched as Dean pulled his leather jacket on and grabbed his car keys. His hand was on the door when Castiel spoke.

"Dean"

The hunter turned back.

Castiel's heart thumped so loudly he was sure Dean would hear.

"Could you…I mean…would you stay with me?" he asked, quietly, his gravelly voice sounding slightly shy and nervous. Castiel's short stay in the hospital had left him pining for Dean even more. Whenever they checked into motels or even stayed overnight driving all night in the Impala, when Castiel slept, Dean was always close by and he felt safe knowing he was there. The Winchesters had to leave Castiel for the few nights that he had stayed in the hospital and it was one of the worst night's sleep Castiel had had even in his short time as a human and actually being capable of sleep. He looked up at Dean, a nervous look in his eyes, and he shifted awkwardly underneath the covers. Dean didn't answer him but shrugged the jacket off and dropped his keys back on the table. He swallowed, nervously, breathing heavily as he kicked his shoes off. The look in the angel's eyes was making him crazy and he didn't let his brain think as he slipped under the sheets and lay beside Castiel, their faces inches apart. What the hell was he doing? This was his best friend, their dumb angel who they'd taken under their wing because he was a good guy and Dean and Sam liked him and wanted him to stick around. So what the hell was Dean doing getting into bed with him as though he was some chick he'd just found in some bar?

"Dean?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean blinked, rapidly, not sure what he was getting himself into. This didn't feel weird…it felt like something he should have done a long time ago. His face was practically touching Castiel's now and he licked his lips, leaning further in. A noise outside, a car backfiring, scared the pair of them and they both jumped, darting away from each other. Dean felt panic rise, expecting Sam to walk in any minute even though he knew Sam was driving to Bobby's and wouldn't be back for hours. When the sound died down and there was no noise apart from the breathing from the two men, Dean relaxed a little. He gave Castiel a small smile.

"Turn over, Cas"

"Dean…I don't understand"

"Lie on your side, doofus"

Castiel did as he was told, turning his back to the hunter and lying on his side. He frowned, not quite sure why he had been told to move away from Dean. He wasn't sure why Dean had decided to get into the bed with him, this never usually happened. Castiel felt a small hope rise again in his chest. Did this mean that his feelings were reciprocated? His thoughts were interrupted as he felt hands slip around his waist and his eyes widened.

"Dean?"

He felt Dean's body press against his back, his warmth spreading to Castiel, feeling the hunter's breath on the back of his neck. Dean gently squeezed him, holding him around the waist. Castiel let out a sigh and he looked down to see Dean's hands in front of him, he picked them up carefully and interlaced his own with the hunter's rough ones. He felt strangely calm and relaxed, this was new to Castiel, he had never been this close to somebody before and it felt…nice. He smiled slightly to himself.

"Dean…what…"

The hunter interrupted him.

"Let's just sleep for now, Cas, yeah? Just sleep"


End file.
